totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew
Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew (ang. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island) to druga część piątego sezonu Totalnej Porażki, a pierwsza część to Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd. Opis Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew zawiera zupełnie nową lokalizacje i czternastu nowych zawodników podzielonych na dwie drużyny: Pimâpotew Kinosewak (Pływające Łososie) i Waneyihtam Maskwak (Skołowane Misie). Wyspa Pahkitew jest kompletnie pusta, a nowi zawodnicy muszą żyć w otoczeniu natury. W każdym odcinku, zwycięzcy otrzymują nietykalność i posiłek z restauracji sponsora, a przegrani zostają wysyłani do domu za pomocą Armaty Wstydu. Po raz kolejny nastolatki biorą udział w zagrażających życiu wyzwaniach, mając jeden cel: wygrać nagrodę w wysokości miliona dolarów! Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę: Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Obsada |-| Polska = thumb|230px|right|Czternastu zawodników z Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Czternastu zawodników wraz z gospodarzem Chrisem i Szefem Hatchetem. |-| Oryginalna = thumb|230px|right|Czternastu zawodników z Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Czternastu zawodników wraz z gospodarzem Chrisem i Szefem Hatchetem. Eliminacja :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę: Tabela eliminacji Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Nagrody :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę: Lista nagród. Produkcja thumb|left|Jeden z pierwszych obrazków o drugiej połowie piątego sezonu. Nowy sezon został oficjalnie potwierdzony w dnia 9 czerwca 2013 r. na oficjalnym komunikacie na ramówkę stacji Teletoon na 2014 rok. Niedługo potem na TeletoonMedia.com pojawił się plakat promocyjny z sylwetkami nowej czternastoosobowej obsady. W dniu 8 października 2013 r. scenorys drugiej połowy pierwszego odcinka, zatytułowanego "So, Uh This Is My Team?", został ujawniony w internecie. Komunikat prasowy opublikowany 25 lutego 2014 r. ujawnił przybliżoną wartość dla Wyspy Pahkitew; latem 2014 dla Cartoon Network i jesienią 2014 dla Teletoon. Zdjęcie promocyjne tego sezonu zostało opublikowane za pośrednictwem komunikatu prasowego Cake Entertainment w połowie marca. 28 marca Fresh TV ujawniło na swoim Tumblrze, że premiera sezonu odbędzie się w lipcu 2014 r. na Cartoon Network. Jednak zaledwie miesiąc później, 29 kwietnia, oficjalna data emisji na Cartoon Network została przesunięta na 27 maja co również się zmieniło. Sezon miał swoją premierę we Włoszech na K2 13 czerwca 2014 r. a premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych miała miejsce 7 lipca, zaledwie miesiąc po premierze we Włoszech. Natomiast oficjalna data premiery w Kanadzie została ustalona na 4 września. Ciekawostki *W tym sezonie pojawił się kolejny nowy zestaw zawodników, co uczyniło z nich trzecią generacją obsady. *To jedyny sezon serii, w którym nikt z oryginalnych dwudziestu dwóch zawodników nie jest widziany, słyszany ani wspominany. **Jedynym nawiązaniem do byłych zawodników, jest but identyczny do butów Cody'ego w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy. *Jest to pierwszy sezon, w którym żaden zawodnik nie został ciężko ranny przed swoją eliminacją. *Jest to drugi sezon, który miał swoją pierwszą premierę, nie w Kanadzie ani USA tylko we Włoszech. Pierwszym jest Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy która po raz pierwszy została wyemitowana we Francji. **Jest to również pierwszy sezon który miał premierę szybciej w Polsce niż w Kanadzie. *W tym sezonie występuje wiele elementów Survivor: **Drużyny są losowo wybierane w przeciwieństwie do wstępnej selekcji. **Nie zapewniono schronienia, jedzenia, wody ani żadnych innych wygód uczestnikom. **Dwa tytuły odcinków pochodzą z cytatów od uczestników. **Nazwy drużyn są w języku Cree, podobnie jak nazwy drużyn Survivor oparte są na słowach lub nazwach plemion z obszaru, w którym odbywa się sezon. *W oryginalnej wersji, dwóch pierwszych wyeliminowanych chłopaków zostało zdubbingowanych przez Clé Bennetta, podczas gdy dwie pierwsze wyeliminowane dziewczyny zostały zdubbingowane przez Bryn McAuley. *To już trzeci sezon, w którym każdy rywalizujący zawodnik korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. Pierwszym jest Plan Totalnej Porażki a drugim Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd. *Jest to trzeci sezon, w którym oboje finaliści są członkami tej samej drużyny. Pierwszym jest Wyspa Totalnej Porażki a drugim Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd. **Choć w pewnym momencie, jeden z finalistów został przeniesiony do drużyny przeciwnej. *Jest to drugi sezon, w którym trzech uczestników z finałowej czwórki jest tej samej płci, podczas gdy jeden jest innej płci; w tym przypadku Shawn jest jedynym męskim zawodnikiem w finałowej czwórce. **Taki przypadek po raz pierwszy miał miejsce w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, tyle że odwrotny gdyż Zoey jest jedyną dziewczyną w finałowej czwórce. *Jest to drugi sezon, w którym żaden zawodnik nie wraca do rywalizacji po wcześniejszym wyeliminowaniu. Pierwszym jest Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd. *W tym sezonie pojawia się najdłuższa seria nieregularnych eliminacji z każdego sezonu w historii serialu, licząc aż pięć nieregularnych eliminacji. **Dwoje uczestników zostało wyeliminowanych w tym samym odcinku. *Jest to jedyny sezon, w którym żaden z zawodników nie jest pokazywany w strojach kąpielowych. *To pierwszy sezon, w którym rywalizujący chłopaki nigdy nie liczą więcej niż dziewczyny. **Jest to przeciwieństwo Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, gdzie zawsze było więcej chłopaków od dziewczyn. *To pierwszy sezon, w którym wygrała dziewczyna w Kanadzie. *Beardo, Leonard, Rodney, Topher i Dave są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy zostali wyeliminowani przez normalne procedury eliminacji, co sprawia że sezon zawiera osiem zdyskwalifikowanych zawodników. Galeria |-| Sezon = Plaża pahkitew.png|Uczestnicy po raz pierwszy na nowej wyspie i podzieleni na dwie drużyny.|link=Więc, to jest moja drużyna? Sky i brudny Dave.png|Jeden z wielu momentów między Dave'em i Sky.|link=Kocham cię tłusta świnko Samey_przeciwstawia_się_Amy.png|Samey w końcu postawia się Amy.|link=Bliźniacy to nie wszystko S05,2E04-Rodne wykonuje armatę wstydu.png|Nieudana odpowiedź Rodney'a na jedno pytanie prowadzi do jego eliminacji.|link=Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły Jasmine znienawidziła Shawna.png|Pomimo dobrego startu, relacje między Jasmine i Shawnem ulegają pogorszeniu.|link=Podmuch z przeszłości S05,2E06-(Ella i Sugar).png|Z powodu swojej nienawiści do Elli, Sugar nakłania Elle do śpiewania, co skutkuje jej późniejszą eliminacją.|link=Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy S05E20 To już nie Twoja drużyna.png|Max i Sky zamieniają się drużynami, gdy eliminacja zostaje anulowana.|link=To jest dziura! Niebędziesz gospodarżem.png|Ciągłe starania Tophera aby zastąpić Chrisa jako gospodarza są udaremnione i zostaje on wyeliminowany.|link=Trzy strefy i niemowlę S05.2E09_Sky_i_Dave_w_lesie.png|Sky odrzuca uczucia Dave'a przez co niszczy wolę zwycięstwa Dave'a, co skutkuje jego samo eliminacją i uratowaniem Sky od eliminacji.|link=Rzuć i szukaj! S05.2E10 Scarlett pojawia sie na monitorze.png|Scarlett ujawnia swoją złą naturę i grozi zabiciem innych zawodników w zamian za milion dolarów, ale nie udało jej się.|link=Gorączka Scarlett Upadek Sky.png|Krótkotrwały sojusz Sky i Sugar kończy się, gdy Sugar zdradza Sky w wyzwaniu.|link=Upadek Sky Sugar_w_Armacie.png|W związku z otrzymaniem najniższego wyniku w konkursie talentów, Sugar zostaje wyeliminowana.|link=Obozowicze z talentem S05E26 Shawn z walizką miliona.png|Shawn zostaje zwycięzcą w swoim zakończeniu.|link=Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda Zakończenie 5,2 sezonu.png|Sky zostaje zwyciężczynią w swoim zakończeniu.|link=Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda |-| Materiał promocyjny = Wallpapercntdpi.png|Obraz promocyjny Cartoon Network na sezon. Total-drama-pahkitew-island-poster.jpg|Plakat Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew opublikowany przez Fresh TV. Screenshot_(2).png|Opis zawodników. Screenshot_(3).png|Opisy pierwszych trzech odcinków. Leaked_TDPI_Promotional_Picture_(WM).png|Obraz promocyjny używany na stronie Cartoon Network. TDPI_Lineup.jpg|Skład uczestników, Chris i Szef. Zobacz także Kategoria:Serie